Dark Ages
by bolt5678
Summary: Our favorite Nicktoons come back for another epic adventure! This time, they are sent to an alternative universe where things are Medival, sorcery, and even mythical creatures exist. Can they find their way back home and stop this new villian that brought them to that place?
1. The Openings

Goddard barked out for Jimmy, in the lab, seeming to be an emergency. Jimmy quickly sprinted into the room, "Goddard, what is it boy?" he called out. When Jimmy skidded to a stop in the lab, he noticed a red glowing night on his huge screen, blinking "WARNING". "What?" Jimmy breathed out, hopping to his seat, his mechanical canine following, "The computer is on the warning stage!".

With a press of a button, the red light on the screen turned blue and sudden audioof the computer came out of it, saying: "WARNING: Unexpected gap openings.".

"What?!" the boy repeated, "Computer, state the locations of all the openings."

A beep came before the computer answered, "They are opening in different worlds. Locations are here in current location, Netroville, and the anothers in Dimsdale, Bikini Bottom, and, lastly, Amity Park.".

Jimmy's eyes quickly stared at the buttons, thinking of the names called, "Those are the worlds of my friends!". He quickly turned his chair to Goddard, "Boy, I need you to send a message.". Goddard yipped.

* * *

"Cosmo! Where's Timmy?!" Wanda turned to her husband, in the fish tank as fishes.

"Oh yeah, I saw him," Cosmo bubbled backed, "he went poof!".

Suddenly, the fishes "poofed" with pink fairy dust and reappeared above the small bowl, in their true form as fairies, since no other presence was in the room. "Cosmo, only fairies, like us, can poof.".

Cosmo raised his arms in protest, still having a happy smile on his face, "Oh, no, no. Timmy just went poof! About a minute ago, while you were busy being fussy over chocolate, Timmy disappeared.".

Wanda even got more worried, "You mean he's gone!".

The green haired fairy nodded his head, still smiling, "Yep."

Wanda growled, grabbing Cosmo's shoulders and shook him violently. "DON'T YOU CARE THAT OUR TIMMY IS GONE?!".

After Wanda floated away from him, muttering, his expression changed. From a happy unintelligent Cosmo, to a teary eye fool, "You're right, Wanda!". His palms went onto his eyes, pouring out tears, "Oh, our Timmy! He's gone.". In another second, his tears were suddenly gone, with a lit light bulb above his head. "I have an idea," he proudly spoke, the light bulb fading, "why don't we wish him back?".

"Uh," Wanda groaned, "I'm pretty sure we can't, we're not the Godchild".

"Oh, poop.".

* * *

"Beware!" yelled the Box Ghost, in the Fenton Laboratory. "I, The Box Ghost shall return, to give terrorizing doom with my boxes!".

Danny, floating in the air, as Phantom, looking unimpressed. His hand then started to glow with his green ectoplasm light, "Eh, get out of here." he said, shooting a beam at the ghost. The Box Ghost wailed in pain, as the beam hit him at the bottom, pushing him into the open portal to the Ghost Zone.

Danny clapped his hands together, ridding off dust, "Well, I suppose that settles it,". He started to slowly descend to the floor, the bar transforming back to human. He turned to Tucker and Sam, who stood and watched the fight, "the Box Loser is gone, now we can start our funcation!".

Tucker and Sam approached Danny, "Yeah dude," Tucker said, "but you sure that's all of the ghosts?".

Sam's eyes glanced around the lab, "By the look of it, yes.". Though, something caught Sam's eye, "But what's that right there?". Something shone in the distance of the floor, were Danny's foot was, which was where, Sam pointed. "I think that fell from the box the Box Ghost threw at you."

Danny bent down, eyes widening, seeing what it was. It was a golden coin, possibly the size of a toy token. He at first took it for granted, thinking it was a toy, but when he felt how rough the coin was, he realized it was real. Placing the coin near his face, examining more to be sure, he almost said in a cheerful tone, "Whoa, it's a real gold coin!".

Tucker quickly hopped to Danny, "Dude, let me see it!".

Danny quickly placed the coin in his blue pant's pocket, "Finders Keepers, Tuck." he quickly yelled.

"Wow," Sam sighed, giving a dull expression, crossing her arms, "you must be a bit greedy to want that coin. It could be a fake, Danny.".

"Greedy?" Danny ignored the state that it could be fake, "What makes you think I'm that.".

A few seconds past, but Sam and Tucker suddenly gasped in unison and froze. Danny jumped, seeing that they suddenly vanish, like a channel flick. The boy blinked, still seeing two empty places, where his friends used to stand. "Tucker-" his heart then started to pound, "Sam!".

* * *

Gary meowed out for Spongebob, getting impatient of his empty food bowl. "Sheesh, I'm coming Gary." Spongebob muttered as he walked down the stairs, holding into the rail, he too had no patience but for Gary's attitude. Though, the sponge was a bit mad for Mr. Krabs had told him to not come to the Krusty Krab for awhile. _Because you deserve vacation, boy-oh_, was what Spongebob rememberedthe crab said.

The snail then meowed happily, "_About time_.". As Spongebob poured out a small portion of the huge bag of Snail Food, Gary, somehow, was not interested in the food anymore.

"Huh?" Spongebob hummed, seeing Gary turned around and slip to the opposite direction, out of the kitchen, "Where are you going boy?". The snail didn't meow back. Spongebob followed Gary, seeing he stopped only midway through the kitchen door to the living room.

"What is it boy?" he asked, seeing the snail was practically paralyzed. Gary's mouth was just opened, but it didn't drool or make any noise. Spongebob walked in front of Gary and looked through his eyes. They didn't blink, the round pupils just floated in the eyeball.

A sudden light then came from the top of his pink shell. Spongebob gasped, quickly fleeing behind his couch. His fingers trembled as they set upon a cushion of the couch, slowly pulling him up to peek. He quickly stood up to his legs, legs now trembling, heavily, tiptoeing from the couch, going to Gary. It was a white spiral portal, right above of Gary's shell. Something was popping out of it. When the sponge saw what it was, his legs quickly stretched out and pulled him to the portal.

It was Goddard's metal ears that stood out of the light. Slowly, like a rising corpse, Goddard rose, until his entire head and portion of his neck was visible. The mechanical dog barked once, at that mark, his metal ears stood up. A green screen then appeared around the area of the ears, and a blurry vision, making satellite focus noise. When the vision was clear, Spongebob saw Jimmy, in his lab chair, having a serious expression on his face.

"Jimmy Neurtron?", Spongebob gasped.

"Spongebob!" Jimmy spat out, then, his tone slowed down a bit, "Sorry that the portal had to appear on top of Gary. I didn't had time to put a correct and specific place to make an opening.". Before Spongebob can ask a question, Jimmy quickly continued "Spongebob, there are openings to our worlds, including Danny and Timmy's. It seems to open to an alternative universe. If my calculations are precise, first transport will be Dimsdale, then Amity Park, me, and you last. The problem is, I don't know when th-"

Jimmy was suddenly interrupted. The screen was turned off and Goddard was being pulled by a strong force. The dog whimpered, trying to fight against the strong pull, but he was sucked into the light. The portal suddenly flicked off and disappeared. Gary had awaken from his trance, and once he did, he meowed, and slid to the kitchen to his food.

An odd feeling then came to Spongebob. His head started to ache. To try to soothe the pain, he placed his arm on his forehead, but it did nothing. "Oh, Gary," he groaned, "I don't feel so-". Spongebob's legs wobbled and created him to collapse and land on his back. His arms fell dead from the forehead, and was just slunged to the floor.

When Gary finished his meal, the snail returned to the living room. Gary hissed surprisingly. His master was now gone!

* * *

**Hi, this is bolt5678. For those who read my other fanfiction _I of the Dragon,_ you know I said I'll make another Danny Phantom fiction. Well this is not it, obviously. This is a Nicktoons: Unite! fanfiction. I will get to that Danny Phantom one... maybe. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my story. It may be a bit... undescriptive, but hey, many great stories are like that. **

**Tell me what you think of this fiction so far. Also, if you think I'm ripping off of Nicktoonacle, well, I was inspired by the work of her/she (egh, I don't know gender). Again, hope you enjoyed! ^^ **


	2. New World, New Look

Noises of sudden yet peaceful bird songs woke Timmy up from his sleeping conscious. His body ached and felt rather heavy, as if numb. Timmy blinked a couple of times, trying to rise but weight seemed to bring him down. The weight was just pain sudden pain, but after a minute or two, they started to soothe. Timmy finally sat up, rubbing his forehead, and wiped his eyes to clarify his vision.

A small, light blue, bird was in front of him, still singing joyful songs, perched on Timmy's foot. "Hey! Get outta here!" Timmy yelled waving his arms, making the bird flee. As the bird flapped away, Timmy immediately stood to his feet. He scoped his surroundings, "Where am I?" he wondered.

His blue eyes saw only a forest, which wasn't thick with trees, but it was still meadow-like. He realized he was in the middle of a pale dirt road, with faded tracks. The tracks seemed to be from wheels that were as thin as his small thumb, along with some dirt covered footprints of hooves and boots of some sort.

As Timmy looked down, he quickly yelped and jumped. He had barely noticed his clothing was immediately changed. He wore soft brown clothes which were at least a bit darker than the road. On his feet were thin furred boots, which were really chocolate brown. His pants where very soft as well, but it had some small silk patches that hung down to his ankles. At the least, the pants were as long to the tip of his ankles, so the hanging squares were very short.

Timmy grabbed the bottom of his shirt, stretching the fabric, seeing that there was a design sewed on it. "Cool," he muttered, nodding his head. On his shirt was a red dragon head, breathing orange flames. The flame seemed to be sewed in different layers of color. The dragon had yellow plates that were soft metal material, which was also sewn in the shirt, which made it almost a small part for hard armor.

He immediately let go of his shirt, hearing muffled footsteps in front of him, looking above himself. The steps seemed to come from the side of the forest, crunching dead grass and fallen leaves. "Who's there?" he squeaked. He knew he had no items or weapons to defend him with, and worse, his fairy godparents weren't here at all. It took him a few seconds to realize his situation of his fairies, being alone.

The steps stopped as soon as Timmy had asked. "Hey! I found Timmy!" called out a voice, who yelled in a male tone to some other footsteps in the background.

Timmy sighed with relief, seeing a wavy point of brown hair from a bush. "Jimmy!" he cried in joy, seeing the figure who yelled actually appear. It was Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron!

"Timmy!" he also cried in joy, and quickly, the boys ran to each other to give each other a friendly (yet manly) hug.

After letting go of each other, Timmy saw others coming from behind Jimmy. Behind Jimmy, was Sam, Tucker, and Spongebob but, surprisingly, no Danny Phantom. Timmy's eyes widened, seeing they were also wearing different clothes than regular status.

Jimmy had a real dark brown long sleeve sweater-like shirt. It had darker square design that seemed to repeat. Jimmy's legs were actually covered in blue fabric pants, almost like jeans. Tucker wore a yellow torn long sleeve shirt with a red hood connected to it. His regular pants were replaced also with soft stretched soft pants, in the same color of his regular jeans. On his chest, was a completely red dragon sewing with a small grey figure of a knight riding on the dragon. The dragon was sprouting the same flame color like Timmy's.

Sam wore a black sleeveless and thin fabric top. Her top had dark grey leather that seemed to be her armor. She had a black shirt, with also black leather designs. For footwear, she also had boots but they seemed to look like they were dyed in black as well, having black spikes at the heels. She too, had a red dragon design with a knight riding on it.

Spongebob had golden leather square clothes. Amazingly, he still had his socks on his long feet, and his little fancy shoes. For his design, was only a grey sword.

"Whoa," Timmy started, "what are you carrying, Sam?"

In Sam's hands were four brown belts with weapons and a bow with arrows on her back. "Well, we found these weapons, and _someone_ was lazy to carry _his_ bow." Her eyes gestured to Tucker.

"Hey, those aren't _our_ things!" Tucker projected.

"Like I said before," Jimmy interrupted, "those have to be ours. They are technically ours, for they are in our possession this instance. Sam, maybe we should pass these weapons out, now that we are all here."

Obeying, Sam gently placed the items down, and taking off the bow and arrows. She gave the bow and arrows to Tucker, who earlier declared they were his. "I'll take the small mace." Jimmy said, and was tossed the belt with the weapon. The mace was rather small but the spikes were at least an inch for some damage.

"I'll take the axe." Sam removed the axe from the group, leaving only three swords left.

Timmy and Spongebob took the swords. "Wait a second," Spongebob then gleefully added "there's one more sword."

The sword's belt actually was grey, not brown like the others. "I guess I'll take it too." Sam sighed. She decided to place the sword belt before the axe's belt. Afterwards she had the grey belt wilting, at the brown axe belt stood correctly at her waist.

"Pfft, you look like a Viking." Tucker sneered, after everyone placed their weapons on.

"Shut it." Sam rolled her eyes at him, giving him a look.

"Say guys," Timmy spoke almost quietly, "do you know where we're exactly at?"

"Well, to my calculations," Jimmy brightly started, "when my computer said that there were sudden openings from our worlds, it meant we are going into a universe. I don't know what this one is, but maybe if we look around, we could figure what is this universe and it's property and possibly timeline."

Tucker pointed an objecting finger at Jimmy, "Dude, you could of just said we are in a different universe. That will do."


End file.
